silverfanglegendfandomcom-20200214-history
Gin
Gin in GNG Gin was born in the winter in the town Ou. He was born tiger-striped (Brindle) and therefore his destiny was predeterminated. He was to become a bear dog. While Gin still was a small puppy, he sees his father Riki gets thrown into a gorge and disappears by the paw of the bear Akakabuto. Gin now starts his training as a bear dog at the old man Takeda Gohei’s house. One day in the mountains, Gin meets a strange group of wild dogs who has organized themselfs to kill the bear Akakabuto. He now starts a voyage to seek out strong dogs who will be willing to help them fight against Akakabuto. During the journey, Gin becomes an adultcent and the leader of the large platoon. His sense of justice and generousity encourage many dogs to swear loyalty to him. In the final battle, Gin discovers that the wild dogs’ leader is his father Riki! After learning the Zetsu Tenrou Battouga, Gin kills Akakabuto by decapitating him. His father dies in the battle, and Gin takes over the leader role. After the death of Akakabuto, a new threat comes to Ou. Wolves have comed to search for the new warrior of Battouga (Gin's special attack is Zetsu Tenrou Battouga), and Gin decides to work together with the wolf leader Reima to stop the evil Gaia from taking over. After Gaia and Reima kills each other in battle, Gin returns to his old master, Takeda Gohei, to say goodbye as the man is dying from old age. After his death, Gin and his pack howl goodbye to the funeral car as it drives by their area in Ou. Gin in GDW Gin is the leader of the Ou wild dogs and the father of Weed, Joe and Yukimura. He travels away from Ou to find his long lost love Sakura, only to find her dead. Later, Gin hears about his son from the dog, Sasuke. Gin now travels back to search for him, but during a rest, he, John and Akame gets surrounded by the Great Dane Hougen’s soldiers. Gin sends Akame away to warn Weed while he, John and a dog named Hiro tries to keep the soldiers busy. But as Hougen pulls in a hostage, the female Akita Reika, Gin has to surrender. He gets tortured and left in a house with no food or water. He orders John and Hiro to flee while he stays behind. Gin knows that Hougen will not kill him, as his life is the only reason why the Ou army would want to fight. In the prison, he meets his old sworn enemy, the Doberman, Sniper. After several days with torture and pain, Gin manages to escape. He drags himself out to a road where some people find him. They take him home with them and heal his wounds. When Gin feels strong enough, he starts rounding up dogs to help him defeat Hougen and find his son Weed. He manages to get three of Hougen's platoon leaders on his side and is now ready to fight. But Gin arrives too late to the battle. He finds Tesshin wounded and hears that his son has fallen into a gorge together with Hougen. Gin bravely jumps into the gorge and here he fights both Hougen and Sniper. He doesn’t help defeating Hougen in the final moment, because he believes it is Weed's fight. In the Monkey arc, he runs to the South in order to help his son defeat the Gelada general, Shougun. On the way he meets the local pack leader, Saheiji who tells him about his other son Yukimura. Gin now understands how serious this case is and rushes to aid both of his sons. He arrives just in time to see his sons kill Shougen, but unfortunaly also to experience Yukimura's death. Finally, peace rules the lands and Gin returns to Ou. After a few months, Susaku, the son of the Siberian husky Hakuro, enters Ou to tell that his dad (who was an old friend of Gin) is in trouble in his homelands of Hokkaido. Gin decides to aid his old friend and moves his pack towards Hokkaido. On the border to Hokkaido, they meet the Collie, Ram who tells that Hakuro and three of his sons has been murdered by Victor's pack. Gin now sends out Ram to find Weed and bring him to Hokkaido. He then presses forward and meet Victor whom he fights. However, Gin has to retreat when Akame arrives and tell him that more of Victor's troops are on their way. He retreats to the Ou army's hideout, where he meets with Akame to discuss how they shall defeat Victor. As they run out to find him, Gin's pack is captured by Victor, and taken as hostages in a gorge. Gin realizes that he has to do something, and pretends to surrender to Victor - however, what Victor doesn't know is that in the other end of the gorge, Gin's group has started to fight their way out. However, Victor soon discovers what is going on and attacks Gin's group. Gin tries to attack Victor, but Victor use cowardly tricks and uses his minions to pin Gin down as he moves in for the kill. Gin survives, as a young dog, Teru, throws his body in front of Gin to shield him from Victor's teeth. More and more of Gin's comrades are falling and getting wounded in the fierce battle and Gin decides to use the Zetsu Tenrou Battouga to finish Victor’s minions. However, Gin is old and the attack drains him from strength and life. He lies lifeless on the ground and is only spared by Victor because Weed arrives with reinforcements to the Ou army. Gin is slowly dying, but is revived from the darkness of death, as he hears the voice of his old owner, Daisuke crying out his name (Daisuke has followed Weed to the battleground). Afterwards, Gin's old owner, Daisuke and the doctor Hidetoshi, heals the dogs' wounds and provides them with food and water. As they gain strength, they leave Daisuke and Hidetoshi to join Weed in the final battle against Victor. Gin does not interfere in the battle against Victor, as it is Weed’s duty to end his reign of terror. After the death of Victor, Gin retreats to Ou once more. Gin in GDWO Gin helps carry one of Jerome's puppies away from the volcanic eruption. That is the only info available. Category:Akitas Category:Dogs in Ohu Category:Leaders Category:Bear Hounds Category:Ginga Nagareboshi Gin Characters Category:Ginga Densetsu Weed Characters Category:Ginga Densetsu Weed: Orion Characters